Two for the Road
by Bria
Summary: Selections from the daily lives of the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Most will be Ten/Rose and Tentoo/Rose but Nine and Eleven will make appearances. Written as they come to me and to explore missing scenes or new adventures.
1. Chapter 1 - Banana Tree

Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Pairing: Rose x Ten. The Doctor discovers the most wonderful alien artifact of all time and can't wait to share it with Rose.

D.O.C.T.O.R.W.H.O

** Banana Tree**

"Rose! C'mere! You've got to see this! It's the most fantastic thing ever!"

Rose Tyler looked up as the Doctor rushed over to her from across the bazaar and grabbed her hand.

She smiled at his enthusiasm but she was busy looking at bezoolium and thinking of home. Or her former home at least. "In a moment, Doctor, I just found the perfect thing. This bauble reacts differently depending on the conditions. Mum can use it to tell the weather!"

"Rooooseee…" He whined. "We can come back here. But they've only got one of these! You've never seen anything like it!"

Rose sighed dramatically but there was no exasperation behind it. She loved his childlike wonder and seeing the universe through his eyes. "Oh, all right. Go ahead. Amaze me."

The Doctor led her across the bazaar to a food stand. Exotic as well as common fruits and vegetables were laid out in baskets and on shelves. Most of them were alien to her from all over the galaxy, as befitted an asteroid bazaar of the future, but there were some from Earth.

She saw carrots, potatoes, apples, bananas, even the Doctor's arch nemesis when it came to fruit, pears right at the end of the row where he abruptly stopped. Knowing that there was no way he'd be excited about those she looked at him curiously. He loved bananas but he wasn't looking at them and they certainly weren't anything she hadn't seen before. Instead he was staring at her expectantly.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" She looked around again, trying to see what she was missing.

Now the Doctor sighed. "Oh, Rose. That!" He pointed near the cash register.

Rose realized he meant the small wooden structure with a metal hook she had already noticed. Hanging from it were several bananas. She stifled a grin. This meant a lot of him, she could tell. She didn't have the heart to tell him she'd seen plenty of different types of banana trees before. "What is it?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

His eyes lit up. "It's a banana tree. You hang bananas on it and they last longer and don't ripen so quickly. Isn't it brilliant?"

Rose nodded. "Very impressive. Although…" She frowned, wanting to play with him.

"What?!"

She sniggered. "You eat them so fast I don't think you give them the chance to ripen too much."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Wellll… fair point. But now we can have them even more! Remember, bananas are good and good for you, Rose." He winked at her.

She laughed at him and his ever present love of bananas. He's told her that so many times, she now suspected he does it just to see her smile.

Before Rose returned to the bezoolium stand with a happy, bouncing Time Lord on her heels, she watched in quiet amusement as he bartered and convinced the proprietor to sell the banana tree even though it had been part of the display and not for sale.

_end_


	2. Chapter 2 - When I See You Smile

Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Pairing: Eleven x Rose. The TARDIS takes the Doctor to the Powell Estate circa 1993 where he meets a six year old Rose.

The title of this piece is inspired by Bad English's When I See You Smile. Here's to '80s power ballads!

D.O.C.T.O.R.W.H.O

**When I See You Smile**

The Doctor set the coordinates for random now that the Ponds were not currently traveling with him. He honestly did not care where he went. He tried to make a game of it and not glance at where his ship had taken him. The thrill of a new place and time currently escaped him but he could at least make an effort to try to find the excitement that seemed to elude him so much these days. Perhaps random was exactly what he needed.

Once the TARDIS landed he stepped outside and looked around in confusion. He was at the Powell Estate. He should _not_ be here. Why had his ship brought him here? One thing was certain; this was not a random act. There was no way he would be here if it didn't have something to do with _her._

The mere thought of seeing Rose Tyler again was overwhelming. She was happy and safe with the metacrisis version of his previous self – he had to believe that as some days it was the only thing that brought him comfort when he'd otherwise be overcome with guilt for leaving her. He had already gone back in time to say his final goodbye to her before he regenerated. He had moved on as much as he could.

She would always have houseroom within his hearts but just seeing her in the TARDIS interface was hard enough and he had sealed off her room although he couldn't bear to let the ship erase it. He wasn't sure he could handle facing her again. Not that he would trade one second he'd had with his precious Rose for anything. She had been the best part of him during their time together and he was a better man for having known her. Better his broken hearts than to not have them at all.

"Hey, old girl, what are you doing?" He decided he could not do this again and pushed on the doors but they refused to budge. He then proceeded to bang on them but she ignored him. Not even his sonic screwdriver would work on them in this moment. That was when he heard crying.

His head snapped up. His Time Lord senses allowed him to hear far beyond the capability of a human. Although the sound was different from any he had ever heard from her, there was a particular nuance to it that left no doubt in his mind who was shedding those tears and that she was young – so very young from the sound of it.

His hearts clenched. Amy had been right. He couldn't bear the tears of a child and _knowing_ it was Rose made his instinct to comfort that much stronger. In that moment it stopped being about himself and the pain inside his hearts and instead became about her.

He turned a corner and saw her on a bench in the council estate's playground. There were children as well as few adults around but nobody paid her any attention. With the shrieks and laughter all around he doubted anybody else had even heard her.

The Doctor approached the bench and knelt down next to her so he was at her eye level. "Are you ok?"

Rose looked up, her eyes full of tears. Her hair was in pigtails and they shook as she sobbed, on the verge of hyperventilation. She looked around uncertainly. "Not-not-not supposed," she hiccuped and he noticed she was missing two teeth. "To talk to-to strangers."

He nodded. "That's a good rule. But I'm the- no, a doctor. I help children. My name is," he paused as he reached into his pocket for his psychic paper and very quickly went through all the identities he had used with her in future. He couldn't be John Smith but none of the others were a good idea either. "My name is Dr. Noble. I work at a children's hospital." He showed her the psychic paper after he pulled it out with a flourish. "May I sit down?"

Rose looked at him, the psychic paper, and all the people around them in the playground. She nodded as she sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "'Kay," she said, her voice very small. "I'm Rose."

He got up and sat down on the bench next to her. "Take some deep breaths." He demonstrated and she followed his example. "What's wrong?" he asked, once her breathing started to return to normal. The urge to hug her and tell her everything would be alright was there but he knew he couldn't do that so he smiled kindly instead.

"My k-k-kitty." Her voice still wavered but she took another breath and then started again. "Mum lost her job. We had to get rid of him. I also have to give up-up gymnastics. Mum can't afford it."

He nodded sympathetically. "What if she finds a job?"

Rose shook her head. "They start next week."

"Perhaps something will come up. You like gymnastics?"

Rose's tears had dried and she now puffed out her chest out in pride. "Yeah! I love to run and tumble! I'm one of the best in class!" She grinned.

"I'll bet you are. You look very strong." He grinned back at her. He wanted to say more, wanted to take away each and every pain she was suffering but he knew he could not. "If you're ok, I should go," he started as he knew exactly what he could do, but then a shout cut through his moment with Rose.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

The Doctor cringed as he saw a flash of blond hair several meters away and a woman rushing towards him. He could see a Jackie Tyler slap headed towards his face. He had already felt that in previous regenerations and he didn't need to feel it in this one as well. He raised his hands in front of his body to ward it off.

"I'm the," he paused as he remembered, again, that he couldn't say that. "No, I'm a doctor – a pediatrician." He flashed his psychic paper and with a thankful glance saw it stated Dr. John Noble, so it matched what he had told Rose. "She was crying, almost hyperventilating. I was just checking to see if she was alright or needed help."

Jackie seemed slightly mollified as she studied him although there was still a slight frown on her face and she sighed. "You can never be too careful these days. A stranger could just grab her hand and run off with her. My only daughter!"

He gaped for a second, opening and closing his mouth awkwardly. He thought the woman made him nervous in the past, or actually in her future with him, but she didn't know she was exactly right. "She was upset about her cat. I just helped her calm down." He smiled reassuringly and purposefully didn't mention the gymnastics.

Jackie looked at him in sadness. "I guess thanks are in order then. It isn't easy being a single mother. Just can't afford another mouth to feed right now." She offered him her hand. "Thank you, Dr. Noble."

He shook her hand and then stepped away. While initially she had been a thorn in his side, he had grown to care for and respect the woman. They had Rose in common after all. "You're a great mother, I can tell. She's a wonderful little girl."

He smiled at them both and Rose especially returned the smile, and her missing teeth made it all the more endearing to him. "Goodbye you two, and chin up, Rose." He stuck his chin out to make her laugh and much to his delight, she did.

As he shuffled away from the playground, away from Rose and Jackie, he paused for a moment. He glanced back over his shoulder at her. One last look at a child he had never known before, but who would grow to be the woman he loved.

_His_ Rose. _Always _his Rose. But there was only one way to guarantee that would ever happen. She had to continue taking gymnastics. This wasn't just a selfish desire, although that was part of it, he wanted her to be happy after all, but also for the fate of millions and his own life if the NesteneConsciousness was not stopped.

He found an ATM nearby and surreptitiously withdrew several hundred pounds with his sonic screwdriver. More than enough to cover gymnastics lessons for years. He went to the gymnastics studio and gave the money to her very surprised instructor, with the explanation that it was imperative that Rose Tyler continue her lessons and also that neither she nor her mum ever knew the identity of their benefactor.

As he returned to the TARDIS he thanked the old girl. He so often forgot that while his ship didn't always take him where he wanted to go, she did take him where he needed to be and never before had that been truer than today. He hadn't only helped to secure their future, but seeing Rose had lifted his hearts and eased his melancholy and he had made her smile. He knew that the deep seeded pain was still there, just as it always would be when he thought of her, but for today he felt lighter and happier for having seen her. She had always had the power to do that for him.

_end_


	3. Chapter 3 - Bun in the Oven

Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Pairing: Rose x Tentoo.

Today is 10-2 so in honor of my favorite part-human Doctor I came up with this at the spur of the moment.

D.O.C.T.O.R.W.H.O

**Bun in the Oven**

Rose Tyler was _never_ late. Every 28 days like clockwork her monthly visitor would appear leaving her very uncomfortable for the first few days and then disappearing several days later only to come again the following month. It had always been that way, even when she was travelling in time and space. As long as she knew the date on Earth, she knew when to expect it. Until now.

Now it had been 33 days. Rose had a very good idea what this might mean and it had brought her out of a fitful sleep. They had been very careful, she and the Doctor, wanting to put off starting a family for a while as they travelled in the TARDIS once more. After she'd had some bad reactions to the chemicals in birth control they had opted to use condoms faithfully. Although there had been that one time recently after he surprised her with a picnic in the apple grass on this universe's New Earth and neither of them had been able to wait until they made it back to their ship.

Rose looked at the Doctor, sleeping beside her in their bed, snoring softly. The TARDIS was currently parked outside the Tyler mansion and she was very thankful for the fact at the moment. She hastily wrote a note to let him know she had run to the store and raced outside.

* * *

Upon returning to the TARDIS, Rose found the Doctor was still asleep. They'd been together going on 3 years now but sometimes it still surprised her how much he slept as it wasn't something he did frequently before. Then again, they had arrived back in London late the previous evening and Jackie had rushed out, swept them both up in a hug, and then dragged them back to the mansion for a cuppa. It had been after 1:00 am when they'd finally made their way back to the ship.

Rose entered the en suite and quietly closed the door. She did her business and then paced back and forth while she waited. Then the result appeared. Two pink lines. She exhaled deeply and sank down to the floor, momentarily overwhelmed.

Six months. The Doctor had completed his new TARDIS and they had only started travelling time and space again half a year ago. They had wanted to wait at least another year before they started trying to have a baby. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head to clear it. Planned or not, she felt a burst of joy inside her. Leave it to the Doctor's son or daughter not to be conceived according to plan!

Rose hurried to the med bay and quickly did a blood test as she wanted to confirm the results before she told the Doctor. The TARDIS hummed happily in the background as the test results scrolled across the screen. She was thankful he had made sure that the computer displayed all information in both Gallifreyan and English. They were having a baby!

* * *

Rose went into the galley and took out the banana sweet roll dough she had purchased at the store when she grabbed the pregnancy test. If the results had been negative she knew he still would've appreciated the treat. She set the timer on the oven and went back to the bedroom to rouse her husband.

The Doctor was still sound asleep in their bed. She slipped in beside him and cupped his cheek. "Time to get up."

"Noooo," he whined and turned over on his side but as he often he did this during visits home, she was undeterred. She knew he loved her family too and his apparent disinterest was an act for old time's sake.

Rose wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear. "I've made coffee. C'mon. The sooner we get up and visit my family, the sooner we can get back out there."

"Oh, alright." He turned over and smiled at her. She slipped her hand in his and led him from their bedroom.

The scent of bananas filled the hallway and the Doctor gave Rose a delighted grin. "What's that I smell?"

"I have a bun in the oven." She pulled her hand away and placed it on her belly as smiled at him intently, waiting for him to get the double entendre.

"It smells delicious." He grinned at her as they entered the galley and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Rose sighed to herself. The Doctor might be human now but he was still half Time Lord and sometimes Earth customs and sayings escaped him.

She took the sweet rolls out of the oven, separated them with a knife and put one on a plate for him. "Doctor, remember those chick flicks I like?"

Around a mouth full of roll he nodded and his nose wrinkled although she knew he secretly liked them too.

"You know when the woman says she has a bun in the oven?" Rose looked at him pointedly.

The fork fell from the Doctor's hand and he stared at her dumbfounded. "You're not…"

Rose grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"We're having a baby!" His food apparently forgotten, he pulled her into his arms. "You're going to be a mummy!"

Rose nodded. "And you're gonna be a daddy."

With a look of wonder on his face he dropped to his knees and nuzzled her belly with his face. "Oh, Rose." He glanced back up and there were tears in his eyes.

"I know. We didn't plan for this so soon," she began but the Doctor rose to his feet as he interrupted her.

"Pfff." He waved his hand dismissively. "I think we're about to have our greatest adventure yet." He grinned at her.

"Without a doubt," Rose agreed with a smile.

_end_


End file.
